Talk:Felicia Tilman/@comment-76.124.227.28-20111120161956/@comment-392210-20111121231857
I wrote an extended theory on the TV.com board. Here it is (it is big, sorry :P): My theory: Chuck felt it was odd that the women, who all warmed up to him so quickly at the progressive dinner party, all of a sudden started walking past him without saying "hello" or avoiding eye contact with him. He hadn't done or said anything wrong that he could remember, and as far as he's concerned he's actually quite charming and easy-going. He noticed the weird reactions of his new girlfriend anytime he brought up the subject, and that car ride to aunt Shirley's place sealed the deal: something was definitely up. Knowing of the letter sent to Mary Alice Young before her demise (from talking to her husband), he decided to replicate the letter and send it to his girlfriend, to see how she reacted. When she lied to him about getting Gabrielle's water bill, he knew something must really have happened. If she'd thought of it as mere cruel joke, she probably would have shared the letter with him. Then, he catches glimpses of her looking at a letter, and getting all jumpy when he startles her, innocently. Then she visited Paul. Perhaps just like he predicted her to? He works for the police, so it wouldn't be too hard to find out that his gf visited her con ex-neighbor. They record the conversations, right? Well, even better. He could tell she was being dissimulative when Paul asked her if she was hiding something. He's a cop, he knows his way around the block. Of course, his goal here wouldn't necessarily be to convict Bree and her friends. He's driven by curiosity and the peculiarities of the human behavior. First of all, he'd like to find out whether his new girlfriend is the spawn of Satan. If he found out she was just involved in some sort of "passion crime", he'd protect her. He protects the people he cares about. And he cares about her. So he proposes to her, wondering what the reaction will be. If she says "yes", she's serious about this relationship, and I will live up to my honors and protect this woman who is willing to settle down with a cop, despite the fact that she's concealing a crime. Only she says "no". And now Chuck be mad. And he's out to get her. His plan didn't exactly go as he'd expected. He was trying to figure out what was wrong and prove to his beloved that he did in fact love her enough to protect her from justice. But she signed her death sentence the minute she decided to dump him to protect herself. Big mistake, Bree. Big freaking mistake. Chuck should had checked the Wisteria Lane files before venturing out on this note-sending craze. Martha Huber. Juanita Solis, Sr. Lillian Simms. Dr. Samuel Heller. Edie Britt. Mona Clarke. Patrick Logan. They knew too much. They bit the dust. Detective Chuck Vance, you've officially been blacklisted... Maybe I gave it too much of thought. I'm just really into Agatha Christie's novels now, and she's done this in a few of them already. Establish in the beginning that the early and most likely suspects (like Chuck, who Bree suspected of in episodes 2 and 3 already) have a good enough alibi to not have committed the crime (Chuck had the milk and the cow, what could possibly be his motive?). And then a new twist explains that they were actually the guilty ones all along. They'd been cleared from the get-go, and in the end they were revealed as the guilty party. I think it'd be less of a stretch than to have popular characters like Karen or Andrew, or random minor ones like Cindy, be the culprits.